Piercing
by MistressOfRobins
Summary: Dick is thinking about getting a new accessory, Wally is really lovin' the idea, and Artemis is pretty much pissed because he pulls it off better than she ever could. [BirdFlash. One-shot. Birthday fic].


**************Disclaimer:** Young Justice © DC

**Rated: **M+ (NSFW).

**Pairing(s): **Kid Flash/Robin (BirdFlash). **Brief mention of:** Zatanna/Artemis (Snaibsel).

**AN: **Birthday fic for the lovely robin-red-r. I'll probably not write something a la this ever again, but I was inspired by something that happened between my Evil Robin and the Evil Wally I RP. It's basically just some of the team members being rebellious teenagers. And by the way, Dick Grayson could so pull of a navel piercing. At least while he still was Robin. Just proceed xD I won't write Robin with a piercing again though, promise!

* * *

**-o-**

"You want a _what_?" Wally asked incredulously, blinking what felt like a hundred times in one second - since Dick almost didn't register that he was doing it - before he leaned over the Boy Wonder's shoulder to peer at the brand new MacBook he'd bought and, without a doubt,_ improved_ after he brought it with him home.

Seriously, no matter how incredibly cool he found it that his boyfriend was, like, the son of Scrooge McDuck it still never ceased to amaze him. Though Batman would probably kill him if he knew he'd just compared him to a talking, Disney duck, but that wasn't really the point.

Intently, the redhead continued to lean over his shorter best friend who was so used to him practically being all over him that he barely took notice. The screen lit up, showing an official all Superhero merchandise webpage. It was a professional one too, and most of the products were expensive as hell, but Dick wasn't exactly short on his allowance. KF couldn't really complain since half that money was used to buy _him_ stuff.

Dick _was_ a very generous boyfriend.

Green eyes scurried over the page the Boy Wonder was current flashing off, and a part of him felt shocked, but another was… strangely intrigued by this. This image he was seeing inside his brain, or more like playing in front of his eyes, _appealed_ to him.

Wally West had never been the one to have a lot of particular _quirks_ that turned him on (really, in his... earlier teenage years _anything_ turned him on), but that was before Dick Grayson happened, he supposed. The first thing he'd noticed about Dick in a you're-no-longer-my-best-friend-only-so-I-think-I' ve-started-to-feel-sexually-attracted-to-you way was, well, his _ass_. Dick definitely had a nice ass. Round, and firm in all the right places, and yet soft enough for Wally to fondle whenever his boyfriend gave him permission.

Point was, he had quickly learned he had an ass- Well, it wasn't an _obsession_ but if he was allowed to pay it a lot of attention during heavy make out and sex sessions he was an _extremely_ happy speedster. Dick hadn't failed to notice that either, and since he was a tease he often made sure to flaunt that perfect ass in Wally's face - unfortunately, he never did that _literally_.

Another thing Wally had figured during his relationship with his best friend was that he liked to bite a lot. He liked to make hickeys all over Dick's neck, his chest, his _shoulders_. If the Boy Wonder was marked by him the speedster was pleased. There was a _reason_ Dick had given him a chew toy for his birthday as a joke (he got an actual present too, but that particular gift was a clear sign that his nibbling and possessive biting had been noticed).

However, Wally was now pretty sure he was about to develop a third kinda-sorta kink-quirk or whatever. He swore, thinking of a guy with a piercing in his bellybutton had never occurred before, and yet he felt a smirk spread over his lips when Dick brought up the one he, apparently, was very deadset on getting.

It was a Kid Flash one. Actually, there only was one in the entire list of merchandise, Wally begrudgingly noticed. The so-called sidekicks never got as much as attention as their mentors, apparently, but he noted that the plush made of him was fairly well done.

Seductively, Wally kissed down Dick's neck, enjoying how exposed the shoulder was so he could serve the skin some extra attention. "Are you _really_ getting that? You're not just doing it to get me to like the idea and then you drop it and I'm left disappointed forever?"

Dick cackled lightly as he leaned his head back, feeling Wally's tongue against his skin, which caused him to noticeably shiver. Especially since that tongue was slightly _vibrating_. He hummed in response as Wally wrapped his arms fully around him from behind and let go of another slight laugh. "Well, I was _thinking_ about it..."

"You said you wanted it."

"Well, _wanting _something, and _getting _something are two very different things. I mean, that kind of piercing requires a lot of time and cleaning, and I'd have to remove it during missions..." Dick murmured, his frown deepening as he scrolled down the page. Wally nearly whined. Dick never should have showed it to him in the first place.

Flashing off stuff like that was bad because now Wally wanted Dick to have it.

And he wasn't even sure why, but it was just something extremely attractive about Dick getting _his symbol_ pierced in his navel.

But at the same time he understood, and saw the problem behind getting one. He nuzzled his nose against the back of his boyfriend's neck, sighed and then nibbled lightly on the skin available, enjoying how Dick was practically melting in his arms. "You can think more about it?" Wally suggested quietly, his fingers trailing up Dick's abs and there was no doubting that the MacBook had been sliding further and further away from the Boy Wonder's lap.

What else could be expected though? Wally's hands were _everywhere_.

Dick moved his head back and met Wally's green eyes. The redhead flashed off a grin and Dick returned it, his hands seductively stroking up the freckled eighteen-year-old's thigh. "Bruce would freak."

"Dude, he'd _totally_ freak… Do you think he'd make you remove it?"

"If he found out about it, he probably would. Unless I pull the you-don't-understand-me card, but I think he's about to figure out I'm just acting as a very vulnerable teenager to get to him. Then again, he has a weak spot for me. That much is obvious."

Wally snorted in agreement. He still remembered how Bruce had stared him down when Dick announced that they were dating. There was murder behind that glance and only now - nearly after a year - was it finally settling down. Buuut… he was pretty sure DaddyBat was not aware that he and his "_super-innocent-ward_" (haha; Bruce had _no idea _how wrong he was. Innocent his _ass_. Dick was the one who had cuffed him to the bed and fucked him the other day) was making love on a regular basis.

And, often, the sex was _far_ from innocent. Wally hadn't been aware sixteen-year-olds (soon seventeen) had such dirty minds, but Dick was full of surprises and he had good ideas. _Very_ good ideas.

Wally let his thumb trace Dick's exposed bellybutton and he tried to imagine how it would look like having the Kid Flash (yes _his_ symbol; not the flash - the piercing was _yellow, white and red_, not _white and red_) there to trail his tongue around. Oh man, as if he wasn't turned on enough already.

"I think I'm going to get it," Dick murmured. "But I need to find the right time for it. A piercing can take a lot of time to heal. If it doesn't heal fast enough for me to remove it during missions…"

"It's a pretty small piercing though. Do you _have_ to remove it during missions?" Wally asked. His fingers were still absently stroking around the belly, and he noticed to his delight that Dick let go of a noticeable shiver. Oooh, _sensitive_. Nice.

"It depends on my skin, how fast I heal… it's hard to say. I'll do some more research and we'll see. But at least I know _someone_ likes the idea." Dick twisted around and Wally found himself pinned to the mattress, the other male smirking down at him as he trapped Wally's legs together with his own knees.

"I can't help it. I don't know if you've noticed, but I like to _mark_ you."

"Oh I've noticed. Bruce saw the hickey you made last week and I had to convince him not to kill you."

"… You're joking right?"

"I might be exaggerating a _little_. Mostly because you look adorable when you're terrified." Dick cackled again, and Wally sent him a scowl.

Sassy troll. But then his hand found Dick's ass and suddenly they were too invested in kissing the living daylights out of each other to really care. But Wally tried - despite the fact that it hurt him - to keep his biting fetish to a minimum.

**-o-**

"You _didn't_."

Artemis's look was a mixed one. Her expression held disbelief and amusement all at the same time, though she honestly also looked kind of impressed. He innocently shrugged his shoulders, as he placed himself on the bed, his feet on the ground while his back rested comfortably on the mattress. He placed his hands behind his head and snickered. "Why would I tell you if I didn't have proof?"

"You're gonna let me see it?"

"If you _want_ to, but I kind of promised Wally he would see it first."

"God, please let me see it." Artemis had that _grin_ on her face that was showing just how much mischievous and rebellious nature lay in that tanned body of hers. Dick snickered and plopped himself up on his elbows, sending her a huge smirk. She sat down beside him. "I mean, come on. Baywatch is going to lick that thing all over. I just want to _see_ it."

Dick snickered, and shook his head. "Gee, fine. If it's that important to you..."

"Just let me. Come _on_."

Snickering, Dick sat further up and teasingly took a hold of the hem of his shirt. "It's not as impressive as you might think it is."

"Robin, Batman is your mentor and you've just gotten yourself a piercing - in your _belly button_. What more impressive do you want?" Artemis took a hold of the shirt and sent him a look that made him visibly surprised, because Artemis Crock looked _excited_ and that was… just kind of unexpected.

He sent her a look. "Do you want one too?"

And this… caught her off guard. She blinked, eyes wide. "_What_?"

"I know that look; Arty you want one." Dick snickered.

"Just _show_ me already."

"Okay, fine, if you show me the hickey Zatanna gave you last night."

One of the great things about being Robin was that he always caught people off guard with a lot of stuff he was saying. He was smart, he was a detective - really, some of the information he'd given had showed him the best expressions on his friends' faces - but nothing was as fulfilling as seeing Artemis Crock's complete and utter shock-struck face.

"H-how did you-?"

"You _do_ remember the part of me being a detective and figuring out your family background was far more complicated than the fact that you were making out with her when I was just going to fetch some pizza in the fridge… _right_?"

Artemis spluttered and stood up with crossed arms. "I hate you. _So much_."

He threw his head back, cackled loudly and as he did his shirt slipped up and something small, but neat gleamed and caught Artemis's attention. Despite her perplexed, surprised, angry feelings Artemis dove back into the bed and yanked his shirt up.

She was gaping. "Oh fuck…"

"What? I know the Kid Flash Barbell is a bit on the corny, cheesy side, but you should have _seen_ where KF's hands were going when he got to know- Hey, stop looking at me like that. What _is_ it?"

Artemis had, effectively, become one of Dick's best friends. They were similar in a lot of ways, but different in the right ways that made her the best girl _friend_ he'd ever had, with the exception of Barbara. Barbara was… _Barbara_. He'd told Artemis - after a reluctant Wally had agreed - about who he really was.

And after a couple of punches - ("You were that _rich brat who took a picture of me and you didn't tell me?!_") - Artemis Crock had been part of the secret. The secret about Robin revealing his secret to his friends. From the secretive Batman. Because it was supposed to be a _secret_.

Yeah, well, Dick was glad she knew. It gave him a chance to be himself around _two_ people, really.

But that wasn't really the _point_.

No, it was that he and Artemis were pretty close by now, and he could honestly say he had _not_ seen that expression on her face before. He was not sure if this was a good or a bad thing, but maybe he would find out if he hit her forehead or something? It was worth a try. She seemed pretty much frozen, and her fingers were a _bit_ close to the sensitive skin around his navel, thank you very much.

"Arty, please tell me what's up with you before I kick you. You know I'm not afraid to kick a girl if she's on _nearly_ equal fighting grounds as me," Dick warned, frowning.

"… I can't believe it," she murmured.

"Can't believe _what_?"

"You actually pull this _off_."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Dick blinked.

Artemis _finally_ let go of his shirt, but sent him this look which clearly stated that if he put his shirt down to cover it she would be down there once again. Since Dick would rather have his navel kept to himself - unless you were Wally West - he kept the piercing showing.

"It _means_ that you're pulling that off better than _I could_. And I don't know if you've noticed, but I've got a pretty nice looking stomach." As if to prove her point Artemis lifted up her shirt and made sure to stroke her palm over her abs. Dick simply rolled his eyes. _He_ had abs too, thank you very much. "I just- _the hell_? That looks way to good on you to even be _natural_."

"Uh… thanks?"

"Just get out of here before I kick your ass for having a prettier stomach than me."

"Now that is _definitely_ not a compliment. You know I still have a dick, right?"

"Yes, _Dick_. I know."

"_Hey_!"

"Just get out before I decide to give Dick Jr a piercing too."

"…"

**-o-**

Dick sincerely doubted that he'd always keep that piercing in. He was still growing, and maybe he found it appealing and cool - _interesting _- now, but things changed. Which is why the piercing was so simple, and small. It wasn't something overly flashy. It was just a nice piece of Jewellery if he had to say so himself.

Besides, it gave him a lot of extra training he hadn't really expected to come with the accessory. First off, hiding things from Batman in itself was a challenge and Dick was pretty sure that if he knew his son had pierced his navel he'd scream for Alfred to get it out - (Bruce was such an Alfred-boy; not mama's boy. _Alfred_ boy) - and that would just really suck.

Second, it had proved to be good practice for fighting with '_wounds'_. Bruce had, of course, noticed during training that Dick was protecting his stomach area. When questioned about it, Dick had mentioned early parts of his training. Being able to protect wounds and still fight skillfully, as if they weren't there, took a lot of practice, and Bruce just seemed _pleased_ that Dick had started trying to perfect that part of his training.

Since training with Batman happened less ever since Dick had joined the Team he didn't run into too many problems. He was nothing if he was not good at hiding something. Even from his own mentor.

Lastly, he had _paid_ for this thing and he _liked_ it. Hiding it was crucial for the time being.

And it wasn't just because Wally felt turned on it by it that he was pleased with the piercing. He _honestly_, undoubtedly… _liked it_. Yeah, so maybe the male count of who got a navel piercing was… considerably smaller than the female count, but Dick didn't see why. It was no different from getting one done in the nose, or over his eyebrow, or his tongue.

And if his boyfriend and he both liked it on him - no, if _he_ liked it on himself - then he should feel nothing but okay about it.

Speaking of which.

Dick had just pulled an over-sized shirt over his head when he heard someone enter. Bruce and Alfred always knocked, ergo the Boy Wonder was pretty sure who had infiltrated his bedroom.

"Dude, I've been waiting all week to see it - you _better_ show me now. Come on, come on, come on, come on, come _on_!"

He laughed by Wally's eagerness, and turned around. As Dick crossed his arms, he shook his head, sending the redhead a far from impressed look. Patience had never been Wally's strong suits. "Dude, could you _be_ more impatient?" He asked with a light chuckle. Wally buzzed before him, visibly vibrating even if it wasn't a whole lot of vibrations. Dick rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, I'll show you."

"Good!"

The freckled teen's eyes lit up as if it was Christmas Day and naturally Dick found this more than a little amusing. Nevertheless, he decided not to torture Wally _too_ much and simply lifted up his shirt, revealing the small, yet easily detectable, piercing. It was simple, and stuck to him as if it was made to do so.

The Kid Flash symbol was practically shining, or maybe it was just Wally's eyes.

Right now he couldn't really tell.

Dick let go of a small hiss when the redhead crouched down to touch and get a better look. He grinned, and Dick copied it lightly, but also rolled his eyes by the way Wally was inspecting it. He had already seen it on the webpage; it wasn't _that_ different.

Wally's fingers moved. He gently lifted up the shirt to get a better view and Dick found himself shuddering when the redhead's tongue darted out of his mouth, effectively moving over the Boy Wonder's abs.

His knees were shaking.

_Damn it, Wally._

Releasing a shaky, encouraging breath Dick murmured: "Wanna take it for a spin?"

"Dude, you make it sound like a vibrator or something."

"Now, Wally. Why would I need that when I have you?"

"Oh _ha-ha_." For a moment the redhead looked far from impressed, but then a slow smirk spread over his lips and Dick felt himself shuddering again when fingers trailed up his fit stomach, teasingly _buzzing_… Oh God. "How about I show you just how much you _don't_ need one?"

Oh. Who was he to argue?

_Knock-Knock-Knock._

"Master Richard; your dinner is ready."

Dick sighed. "'Fraid it'll have to wait until _after_ dinner."

Maybe he wouldn't have hit Wally on top of his head if it hadn't been for the fact that he didn't seem bothered that they'd been interrupted - when they were in the _mood - _at all_. _Keyword: _had been_.

Stupid speedsters and stupid appetites.

* * *

**-o-**

Dick gasped, loud and clear. The acrobat arched a little and shuddered when he felt Wally's hand trail down his back, cupping the light sway he made when he arched like that. The redhead's tongue was evil. No sooner had they gotten back from dinner before Wally had grabbed him and forced him down onto the mattress. Not that Dick was _complaining_, because he wasn't - never - but it was embarrassing how Wally had simply ran his _vibrating tongue over his very sensitive, pierced area_ before Dick was like pudding in his arms.

It wasn't always like this though. Dick's libido rivaled Wally's without problem, but he had never been this _sensitive_ around his belly button area either and when your boyfriend was a human vibrator it just made it _slightly_ harder to fight those _wonderful, gorgeous, perfect- Oh fuck Wally's __**tongue God**__._

"W-Wally-Ngh!"

Of course, it wasn't easier to keep quiet when fingers were also stretching his hole, slick with lube. To top it off, those fingers were vibrating just as much as the speedster's tongue was doing. Dick subconsciously pushed himself down on them, shivers running up his spine, and mouth half-open, preparing for a moan that was having problems coming through.

"B-babe… keep this up and I won't be-"

Right. Right.

Dick relaxed further into the touch. Wally was unusually sensitive too as Dick pumped his cock. It was as if the redhead had been waiting for this for-

"Nghh!"

The tip of Wally's tongue dipped into his bellybutton. The moan that escaped him was loud. So loud Dick was worried Alfred was going to hear them, but the walls were thick. It would be okay.

Wally chuckled, pulled somewhat away and grinned up at him. Dick sent him a small glare, but he was kind of at the speedster's mercy here. After all, his fingers were still up Dick's ass and he was _still vibrating and moving them._

"In me," Dick said, eyes narrowing. "_Now_." Wally twisted his fingers a bit, going a little deeper and the brunet gasped. "D-Dude, I mean it. _In me_."

Wally hummed and finally he withdrew his fingers. His mouth still moved over Dick's stomach area, tongue running over the piercing that seemed to just add to the speedster's eagerness. Dick was pretty sure it was just because of the Kid Flash symbol there. They both had this habit of reminding the other who they belonged to.

Smirking, Wally reached for the lube and started coating his cock with the content. Dick's arms had wrapped around his neck seeing as those lips had _finally_ left his stomach for a short while. It wasn't like Dick didn't enjoy the extra attention - actually, he loved attention; attention was good - but he had missed kissing those chapped lips himself.

He concentrated on practically fucking Wally's mouth with his tongue, while the older teen positioned himself to his entrance. He pushed inside and Dick squirmed just a little. But then he relaxed, closed his eyes and let it happen. Slowly, slowly inching inside, letting him adjust to it all.

"F-fuck… that thing is making this just- uhm, wow."

"Wally, i-it's a _piercing_."

"I don't-don't _care_- it's-Oh shit-_Ijustreallylikelookingatitokay?_"

Dick cackled against his lips and yanked Wally closer to him, humming softly against his lips with great eagerness. Hm, yes, he supposed it was a nice little touch. "Move," he murmured. "_Now_."

Wally never argued with his demands. Dick liked it that way.

The redhead started moving, thrusting lightly at first, enjoying how Dick's shoulders - _everything_ - just seemed to slump down. The acrobat's fingers curled into Wally's hair and he arched his back- Christ, Dick was _the only one_ who could arch like that.

It made it possible for Wally to lean down and run his _vibrating_ _tongue_ over the piercing area once more. Dick's legs wrapped around Wally who was now sitting on his knees, hoisting Dick's ass up just a little so he could push further inside. "F-Fuck… Wally. Geez!"

Dick groaned and closed his eyes. His fingers curled further into the bright red hair - oh god _yes he fucking loved that hair _- and he gasped when Wally lightly _nibbled_ around his navel area, all while he was thrusting rhythmically in and out of him. It was overwhelming.

"Man, _I love that thing_."

Dick's cackle was cut short by just another moan when Wally found his prostate and started pushing onto it, stimulating and making Dick's body go into overdrive. His cock was against Wally's chest and for each thrust the redhead's muscled chest would brush it. Now, Wally was vibrating all over and it was just making him go completely and utterly _insane_.

"Wally-FUCK-GOD-MORE-JUSTGOD!"

The redhead moaned - it was almost like a needy whimper - and complied. He vibrated, pushed, licked, nibbled, and moved his hands around, giving Dick as much pleasure he could manage, before he felt his climax approach.

"_Shit_!"

He rode it out, hoping the extra thrusts and the vibrations would push Dick over the edge as well.

It did.

Wally hardly even registered the stickiness that winded up on his chest. He was too busy kissing Dick so much that their lips would probably be swollen for hours afterwards. The acrobat went more than a little limp when they'd both spilled, groaning as he threw his head back. "God… that was- I should've gotten that thing sooner."

The redhead couldn't keep himself from collapsing anymore, so he rolled onto his side instead, wrapping his arms around Dick's waist in the process, but made sure to leave the piercing alone for the time being.

"Worth the wait," he mumbled, and grinned mischievously.

"You know Batman is probably going to figure us out sooner or later. He - and Alfred - won't let me keep it." Dick sounded somewhat solemn when he said that, but he simply shrugged. Although he was pretty sure he could keep this piercing deal hidden for far longer than he'd already done there was no denying the fact that Batman was the world's greatest detective for a _reason_.

"Well, that's lame. If you like it I think you should keep it," Wally said with a slight pout.

Once more, the acrobat shrugged and shifted further into the speedster's embrace, arms wrapping around Wally's neck as he brought the freckled face close to his mouth, giving him a long, loving kiss. Then he pulled away and whispered: "Well, Walls - I guess this just means we'll have to enjoy it as long as we can."

As expected, Wally was all for that idea.


End file.
